Meurs un autre jour
by Darkshadow999
Summary: Shikamaru se retrouve avec un bébé, Sasuke est dans le coma [shikaSasu]. Pour sauver son amour Shikamaru est prêt au plus grand des sacrifices.
1. un bébé?

Auteur : Darkshadow (pour les intimes c'est DS)

Titre : Meurs un autre jour

Genre : Sérieux (et oui j'en suis capable), romance yaoi et un petit chouïa aventure.

Couple : Shika/Sasuke

Disclaimer :….Perso pas à moi, vous comprendre ?

Merci à: Karasu999 qui a encore acceptéde corriger mes fautes d'orthographes

**Chapitre 1 : Un Bébé ?**

Délicieusement meurtris, Shikamaru ouvrit un œil. 6h59. dans une minute le réveil allait sonner. Qu'est-ce qu'il était désagréable de se réveiller avant cet objet de torture. S'il tenait le mec qui avait eu la « bonne idée » de créer ce monstrueux objet, il l'aurai tué sur le champ. Sonne et tu auras à faire à M. marteau, pensa Shikamaru. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire, aujourd'hui il sera en retard d'une demi heure au boulot et peu importe ce que pense Sasuke.

Driiiing !

Shikamaru brandi son marteau et cogna de toutes les forces qu'il avait le matin à 7h après une nuit agitée. Ce qui veut dire juste assez pour ne pas laisser le marteau tomber sur le crâne de son amant qui était derrière lui. « Je t'avais prévenu monstre démoniaque », murmura Shikamaru.

Paffffffff (bruit d'un réveil à l'agonie)

(Shikamaru VS Réveil Shikamaru Win !).

Sasuke ouvrit un œil :

C'est le 5ème que tu casses cette semaine.

…

……

…

Aller, debout.

…

Ok, si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu…dans 5 minutes, si tu n'es pas levé, c'est douche froide avec glaçons dans ton t-shirt.

…

Debout, je ne le répéterai pas et ne fait pas semblant de dormir…je compte jusqu'à trois…1…2….

…Ok, je me lève

Hm

Shikamaru se leva en ronchonnant. Quand il habitait chez ses parents, sa mère était toujours en train de vérifier s'il se levait bien et maintenant qu'il vit avec Sasuke, celui-ci faisait la même chose. C'est pas une vie grogna, mentalement Shikamaru.

Sasuke, voyant que sont cher et tendre était vexé, décida de faire la paix :

Arrête de ronchonner, on dirait un vieux moteur.

Bon ok, Sasuke n'avait pas toujours le mot le plus sympathique, il était vrai qu'il restait un peu gauche dans sa manière d'exprimer ses sentiments. Mais il faisait des efforts, ça Shikamaru le savait ! Un Sasuke normal aurai dit en brandissant son poing : veux tu que je te donne des raisons de grogner ?

Bah qu'est-ce que je peux y faire si tu as été trompé sur la marchandise ? S'exclama Shikamaru

Ok, ok c'est pas ce que voulais dire.

… Pour te faire pardonner, je veux une tasse de café.

T'es sûr de ne pas vouloir un thermos rempli de caféine ? Se moqua gentiment Sasuke.

Dis aussi que je bois trop de café.

Hm.

Shikamaru se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche tiède :

Et je le veux noir le café !

Hm.

Tu manques vraiment de communication.

…

Sasuke sortit de la pièce pour aller préparer du café, mais en descendant les escalier il entendit des hurlement provenant de la porte : qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Si c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût de Naruto, ça va cogner ! hurla intérieurement Sasuke.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement pour prendre Naruto sur le fait. Il regarda à droite et a gauche, R.A.S, rien, nothing, nada, à se demander si les cris venaient du fruit de son imagination.

Ouuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiinnnnnn !

Sasuke regarda au sol et découvrit un petit panier avec un truc rose emmitouflé dedans :

Hm ?

Sasuke prit la lettre qui était sur le panier :

_"Je l'ai mis au monde. A toi, le maître de la galèèèère attitude de l'élever. Et sache que même si tu trouves ça relou, il y a neuf mois, dans le pieu, tu ne le pensais pas._

_Ps : Si tu penses que je mens demande toi pourquoi je sais que tu as un grain de beauté sur la fesse droite."_

Sasuke lu et relu cette lettre. Il rêvait, il hallucinait, comment Shikamaru, SON Shikamaru aurai pu faire une telle chose ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il y a 9 mois ils étaient déjà ensemble. L'aurai-t-il trompé ? Il décida d'aller directement demander à l'intéressé. Il rentra dans la maison et progressa jusqu'à la cuisine en attendant que Shikamaru le rejoigne.

J'espère que mon café est prêt, demanda sur un ton endormit Shikamaru.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Shikamaru regarda le bébé qui était dans le panier :

Un bébé !

Sasuke lui balança la lettre qu'il avait trouvé sur le panier. Shikamaru la prit et la lu. C'est quoi cette blague, pensa Shikamaru. 3 personnes sur terre savaient qu'il avait un grain de beauté sur la fesse droite : Ma mère, Sasuke et… non pas elle… combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vue ? 9 mois ? Nan pas possible, elle serait revenue ?

J'y vais, on en discutera plus tard ! annonça Sasuke.

Sasuke partit en mettant toute sa rage sur la pauvre petite porte qui n'avait rien demandé.

Shikamaru se laissa glisser contre le mur, pourquoi s'était-il levé ? Comment allait-il se faire pardonner pas Sasuke ? Le bébé se mit à pleurer. Comment fonctionnait ce truc ? Il savait que ça braillait quand ça n'allait pas et qu'il n'y avait pas de pile pour les arrêter mais a part ça… le plus embétant c'est qu'ils ne sont pas livré avec le mode d'emplois. Et en plus il n'existe pas de service après vente…pff quelle galère, pensa Shikamaru. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de l'héritier de son clan ? Peut être que la SPA accepterai de le ou la prendre. Au fait de quel sexe était cet enfant, fille ou garçon ? Peu lui importait puisque cet enfant n'allait pas rester longtemps ici. Shikamaru se leva est alla voir Tsume, la grande sœur de Kiba, qui était vétérinaire.

Tsume : Shika, je te rappelle qu'ici c'est un centre hospitalier pour les animaux, pas pour les bébés.

Shikamaru : Bah il n'y a pas de différence entre un chiot et la couleuvre que j'ai dans les bras !

Tsume : Et en plus, d'où vient ce gamin ?

Shikamaru : Heu de sa mère, d'ailleurs je voulais te demander, il n'y a pas un moyen de le ramener d'où il est sortit ?

Tsume: Ca ne fonctionne que d'un sens.

Shikamaru : Mais j'ai rien demandé moi !

Tsume : Attends, ne me dit pas que c'est ta progéniture, je croyais que tu étais avec Sasuke ?

Shikamaru : Et je le suis !

Tsume : Je ne te suis plus, Sasuke est bien un garçon que je sache, et ça fait presque 1 ans que vous êtes ensemble !

Shikamaru : Disons que… c'est pas grave je vais aller voir ma mère. Merci encore !

Shikamaru sortit de la clinique animalière pour se diriger vers la maison de ses parents. Mais a mi-chemin il croisa Sasuke sur le dos de Neji suivit de près de Shino, Kiba et Naruto. Pourquoi Sasuke était sur le dos de Neji et surtout pourquoi il était couvert de sang ?

Naruto tourna la tête et vis Shikamaru, il fit signe aux autres de continuer sans lui et alla vers Shikamaru :

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…

…Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sasuke, c'est grave ? hurla Shikamaru.

Et sans laisser le temps à Naruto de répondre, Shikamaru lui donna le bébé et couru à la clinique. Arrivé là-bas, il vit Neji, Shino et Kiba dans la salle d'attente des personnes hospitalisées d'urgence.

On est désolé. Commença Neji.

Il y a eu une embuscade et il n'a pas vu les kunais. Continua Kiba.

Comment ? vous ne l'avez même pas aidé ?

Normalement il sait se défendre tout seul mais aujourd'hui il était … comment dire… différent. Déclara Kiba pensivement.

Vous êtes ses camarades, normalement vous devriez être au courant qu'il avait un problème ! Hurla Shikamaru au bord des larmes.

Le médecin sortit de la salle d'opération :

Co…comment va-t-il ? demanda Shikamaru, la gorge serrée.

On est arrivé à stopper l'hémorragie, mais il est tombé dans le coma.

A-t-il des chances de se réveiller ?

Je ne me prononce pas, je sais que Sasuke et très tenace mais le problème est qu'il est rongé par un poison dont seuls les habitants du village du sable connaissent le remède et comme vous le savez, nous sommes en guerre avec eux.

Shikamaru se laissa tomber au sol, la mère de son bébé était aussi de Suna no kuni. Serait-elle revenue le chercher en tuant l'amour de sa vie ? Il devait y aller pour trouver le remède à ce poison et remettre le bébé à sa mère.

A mon avis il lui reste 2 semaines tout au plus à survivre. Annonça le docteur…

A suivre…

Si vous avez aimé ou détesté, si vous voulez que je tue Sasuke et que ça devienne une deathfic ou que je le sauve, dite-le moi par vos **reviews**, ça me fera trèèèèèèèès plaisir. Machi


	2. En route vers d'autre horizon

Auteur : Darkshadow (pour les intimes c'est DS)

Titre : Meurs un autre jour

Genre : Sérieux (et oui j'en suis capable), romance yaoi et un petit chouïa Aventure.

Couple : Shika/Sasuke

Disclaimer :….Perso pas à moi, vous comprendre ?

**Chapitre 2 : En route vers d'autre horizon…**

_Kiba dans un lit à l'hôpital entouré de ses acolytes :_

_- Nous sommes désolés la mission c'est mal passé et Itachi a embarqué Sasuke et hélas à l'heure qu'il est il doit être mort, déclara Kiba sur un ton solennel, qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment._

_- Si on peut t'aider dans n'importe quel domaine dit-le nous ! Murmura Neji. On est tellement désolés, si seulement on avait était plus fort…_

_- Laissez-moi tranquille. Comment pouvez- vous comprendre, vous qui n'avez jamais aimé avec sincérité ! Vous qui chaque matin quand vous voyez votre aventure d'un soir partir, vous vous demandez pas si elle va bien, si sa mission va bien se passer, si elle sera là le soir avec son sourire réconfortant, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'aimer à en mourir pour la personne, vous la seul chose que vous savez c'est ce qui se passe au pieu, c'est tout. Alors laissez- moi. J'ai toujours su que s'il devenait Anbus, il ne vivrai pas vieux, pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonné, je le hais et vous aussi !_

_Shikamaru sortit le plus vite possible de l'hôpital, il ne voulait plus voir personne, il voulait que tout s'arrête, il voulait que Sasuke soit serré contre lui, il ne voulait plus faire qu'un avec lui, mon dieu qu'il l'aimait, mais pourtant cette nuit là, il fit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, elle était là dans son lit, lui qui était tellement désespéré, comment avait-elle osé ? Il n'avait pas pu lui résister. _Ça n'était qu'une aventure d'un soir mais hélas elle a eu 2 répercutions : la première l'arrivait de cet enfant, la 2eme l'hospitalisation de Sasuke. Mon dieu qu'il se haïssait, il avait déjà faillit le perdre et à cause de lui, il risque de vraiment y rester. Car si Sasuke était si perturbé aujourd'hui c'était à cause de l'arrivée de ce bébé :

Je t'annonce que c'est une petite fille… ho Shikamaru, tu écoutes ta mère ?

Hein ?

Tu agis comme un automate depuis tout à l'heure, c'est à qui ce bébé ?

…Sasuke est à l'hôpital.

Ho je vois, et c'est grave ?

Shikamaru se jeta en pleurant dans les bras de sa mère :

Si on ne trouve pas le remède au poison qui le consume à petit feu, il risque de…

…Et bah mon chéri, c'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état, d'habitude tu es beaucoup plus distant.

…

Ton père a toujours dit, protége ce que tu aimes de tes bras.

Tsunade à refusé que j'y aille.

Et tu vas écouter Tsunade ? et laisser Sasuke mourir ? j'ai honte de toi mon fils. Et si c'était le contraire est-ce que Sasuke t'aurais sauvé ?

…Ou…Oui je pense…

Alors pour une fois dans ta vie, rend ta mère fière de toi, vas-y !

Merci maman.

Et cet enfant ?

C'est ma fille !

Pardon ?

Je ne veux pas en parler… Je pars ce soir avec l'enfant, je vais la rendre à sa mère.

Ok, repose-toi, je m'occupe de tes valises et des affaires du bébé.

Merci maman, je m'en suis jamais aperçu mais tu es une chouette mère.

Et toi un affreux garnement flémard.

Shikamaru s'endormit dans un sommeil profond sans rêve jusqu'à :

Allez debout sale mollusque !

Sasuke, tu es réveillé, tu ne devineras jamais le cauchemar….(Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux)… qu'est-ce que vous foutez la vous 3 ?

Ta mère a tellement assister pour qu'on vienne, et tu connais ta mère tant qu'elle n'est pas satisfaite… elle est vraiment têtu.

Bon, embarque la marmotte et on y va.

D….Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je n'avais pas le droit de vous le dire car vous avez le droit vous aussi…

C'est bon. Je te comprends. Assura Neji dans un grand sourire.

Ouais, car même si Sasuke est casse-pied, il est notre coéquipier et on avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Renchéri Kiba.

L'amour ça ne pardonne pas. Déclara Shino sur un ton philosophique.

C'est pour ça qu'on va sauver Sasuke, aller bouge-toi, il ne faut pas que Tsunade soit au courant.

Vous n'avez pas peur des chasseurs de déser….

Je m'en prends 4 à chaque repas, annonça Kiba en montrant tout ses muscles.

Et c'est ainsi que Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba et Shino devinrent cette nuit là des hors la loi. Mais surtout c'était une course contre la montre. Qui de Shikamaru ou de la montre gagnera ? Le poison aura-t-il raison de Sasuke ? Vous le serez dans le prochain épisode.

A suivre… Désolé je sais que ce chapitre est vraiment cours mais je promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois, considérez les 2 premiers chapitres comme des prologues et que la vrai histoire commence maintenant.

Reviews please. Même si le peu d'écriture ne mérite vraiment pas un reviews.


End file.
